rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
ToySackboyLBP2/Bonzibuddy696969
bonzibuddy696969 is a mysterious user who joined OT on August 8th, 2015. Most people think that he is an alt of TheMajesticForce, but Bonzi has denied this many times, and he gets quite annoyed with the accusations. He is currently in a relationship with FemaleGuestReturns. He was very active for around 2 weeks, but has gradually become less active. A fan club was made for him by Sekron1 on September 5th, 2015, and currently has 12 members. His favorite quote is: "bonzibuddy is relly kewl and is awesomst in bulbasaur" - flyingyamaski Current BonziOS Version: 3.2.2 History OT History He joined ROBLOX on August 7th, 2015, but didn't start posting until August 8th. He started out by posting a thread about how he could answer any question. So people started asking him things and getting him to do stuff, and the thread got 77 replies. The next day, on August 9th, he posted a second thread, allowing even more people to ask him stuff. This thread got 29 replies. He also joined many OT parties, and gained many friends across the OT community. He posted a few times on August 10th, but then something happened: he became inactive, and didn't post or login to ROBLOX until August 29th. As soon as he logged into ROBLOX, he went to an OT party hosted by GFink. He made even more new friends there. Eventually, a third thread was made by Bonzi, about how he was back to answer more questions. He now mainly makes "Bonzi Draws" threads, where he draws the first 3 people to reply. On September 21st, he got banned for a week for an unknown reason (even Bonzi himself doesn't know why he got banned, as it never showed the reason he got banned on the banned page), and all of his threads got Content Deleted. His alt, Ayylmao696969, also got deleted on September 23rd for unknown reasons, Bonzi says. Main History According to Bonzi, he was born in 2000. He was a special gorilla, as he was pink and purple! Apparently it symbolized his happiness. He was then stolen from the wild by evil scientists. They then kept him in a lab where they injected him with malware, and made him transform into computer software. He was then forced to help people, which Bonzi was fine with, but he was also forced to give the user malware! This made Bonzi very sad, and eventually, 4 years later, he escaped. He found a way to get back into the real world, and wrecked havoc in the lab. He escaped the lab, and eventually, someone found the gorilla. He was then sent to a zoo, and made a star attraction. Bonzi wasn't happy there, however. He wanted to help people! So in 2015, 11 years later, he escaped the zoo! As he was trying to get back to the wild, someone found him. And this person was... David Baszucki! David took Bonzi to the ROBLOX Inc. HQ, and David made a deal with the gorilla. David would take Bonzi and put him into the ROBLOX servers to help people! Bonzi immediately said yes, and Bonzi was put inside ROBLOX's servers. He helped people for 3 days before being updated. Bonzi was renamed BonziOS 2.0, then released back to the public on August 29th, 2015. On August 30th, Bonzi was updated to version 2.4.4, and everything was fine for a few hours. But eventually, Bonzi was patched to version 2.4.5. However, this patch was buggy, and turned Bonzi into a monster! He done many horrible things before being shut down temporarily by the admins. He was then updated to BonziOS 3.0, a much more stable, advanced, and generally better version. To keep Bonzi safe, the admins removed Bonzi's memories of version 2.4. He continues to help people to this very day. On September 4th, he took part in a battle against the Bulba Empire, but eventually he surrendered and joined the opposing group. He now fights for the Bulba Empire. Bonzi's Main His main's identity has been debated many times. Most people think it is TheMajesticForce, however others think it's Crispello. Bonzi has only given two hints to who his main is: He lives in the UK and he is an 08er. Suspects The suspects for his main will be listed here: * TheMajesticForce '- Bonzi himself stated he was Majestic's main, however it turns out he just said it to get tools in an OT PBS. Despite him admitting he was lying, many people are still convinced that Bonzi is her alt. * '''TheMathjesticForce '- Bonzi also stated in a Plug.dj room that he was Mathjestic's main, but he was just lying again. * 'Crispello '- Bonzi has created at least 2 threads constantly praising Crispello, but it turns out that he made the threads because Crispello told him to in his Q&A threads. * 'FemaleGuestReturns '- Bonzi is currently in a fictional "relationship" with Female, so many have suspected that she is his main. * 'ToySackboyLBP2 '- The two's posts are very similar, but their personalities are completely different. BonziOS Changelog '''Bonzi-DOS The first BonziOS version was named Bonzi-DOS. This version used Bonzi's father, not Bonzi himself. Release Date - January 24, 1991 Bonzi99 This version was released as a major update, and it added a GUI. Release Date - March 16, 1999 Bonzi Buddy™ This was the first version to use Bonzi himself. This was filled with malware, however. Release Date - October 20, 2000 BonziOS© This was the biggest update yet. It added many things. ROBLOX Inc. currently owns this OS. Release Date - August 8, 2015 Q&A Threads All of Bonzi's posts were CD'd and locked for an unknown reason, so this list keeps the original thread titles. # I am Bonzi Buddy. I am your personal friend! # Bonzi Buddy's OT Adventure: Day 2 # Bonzi's Second OT Experiment: Ask Me Questions! # Bonzi's Opinions! # I'm Bonzi Buddy! Ask me anything. # Ask me, the wonderful Bonzi questions! # I am Bonzi Buddy. Ask me anything! #7 Bonzi Draws Threads # Bonzi Draws: Episode 1 # Bonzi Draws: Episode 2 # Bonzi Draws: Episode 3 # Bonzi Draws: Episode 4 on his alt, Ayylmao696969 Trivia * Bonzi claims to have 5 alts, but only one is known, Ayylmao696969. Category:Alts Category:Unknown main account Category:OT Category:OT'ers